


Bent like Depp

by Quente



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quente/pseuds/Quente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah is willing to crossdress if it turns Dominic on. </p><p>Written for a crossdressing prompt in a kink meme a loooong time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bent like Depp

"Eyeshadow, a nice matte gray," he said, and grinned down at Elijah. His own face was adorned lightly with makeup, and Elijah watched with fascination as it glittered and glowed in the light.

"How do you get your lips so perfect?" Elijah asked, noting the cupid's bow that Dominic had made of his mouth.

"First, powder. Then a pencil, then a brush."

"How'd you learn that?"

"I actually went to school for acting, unlike you, my little protégé."

"Do the lipstick next."

Dominic tested a bit of powder on Elijah's cheek for effect. "That'll do," he said with satisfaction. "Matches your complexion now, mate."

It was strange. Dominic didn't look remotely female, and yet the makeup tinged his face with enough delicacy to make Elijah want to lick it off, smear the lipstick around the carefully powdered skin.

*

They were in the Cuntebago, and it was late -- so late that it was almost time for them to wake up. It had been a strange night, all told, especially once they'd finished a six pack of Mac's Amber and started on their next. All from the confines of the Cuntebago, because they'd been too knackered to leave once their feet were off.

And then came the drunken confessions.

Of course they'd done the gay one already -- long before, almost back when they'd first set eyes on each other. Dominic had asked him offhandedly if he'd be interested in getting together sometime in a, you know, non-platonic sort of way. And Elijah had turned the shade of chaffed feet and said, "You mean, like, a date?"

It had been awkward. But it had also been wonderful, especially for a seventeen year old who'd only ever kissed on film.

And now, much to Elijah's delight, they were going further down the road to depravity.

*

"I fancy men in dresses," Dominic had whispered from around the mouth of his beer, staring off at the far mountains.

Elijah stared at him. "You mean, like, crossdressers? That's a bit weird."

"I bet you would too, if you really thought about it." Dominic looked sidelong at him, winked.

"How'd you figure that one out?"

"Billy. In a kilt. And, er, a few movies. There's a little-known one called Before Night Falls where Johnny Depp plays this amazingly hot Cuban poet..."

"Kilts aren't dresses! That's entirely different. And I've never heard of that movie."

"Course you haven't," Dominic snorted. "As if Hollywood would let one of their darling stars be the least bit less than heterosexual."

Elijah took a large swig of his beer and gazed at the mountains. It was dusk, and the sky behind the mountains had deepened to a velvet purple. He felt so far away from Hollywood that the constraints of it felt very light indeed.

"Screw Hollywood," he said. "I mean, obviously Johnny told them to fuck off."

Dominic looked at Elijah again, an indescribable expression. Then he picked up Elijah's hand, kissed it on the palm. "My sweet young Hobbit," he said, "Think you'll be saying that in a year?"

Elijah leaned down and bit the tip of Dominic's ear. "Does it matter? Look around!"

Elijah felt Dominic's mouth widening into a smile on his palm. "You're right, I suppose. It'll be an eternity before this shoot is over, and there's much trouble to get into first. Speaking of which..."

*

Dominic changed quickly into a bathrobe. "This'll do for me," he said, "Pretend it's a kimono. Tonight is about removing s'more of your innocence."

First had come the stockings. They found thigh highs among Liv's things, and Elijah giggled when he realized they were too big.

"Liv's a big girl, isn't she," he said, pulling the stocking up his bared leg.

Dominic was watching him with big eyes, bit his lip. "Elijah, stop talking about Liv. Let's talk about you in this skirt."

"At least we know the skirt will fit," Elijah snorted. "I bet that'll be too big too!"

Elijah pulled on the skirt. It was almost a schoolgirl skirt, and the waist hung on him a bit, so that it was down around his hips.

Dominic made a muffled sound, and dropped to his knees. He ran a finger up over Elijah's bared belly, found the bellybutton. Dominic stuck his nose into it and puffed.

"Dom!" Elijah shouted, laughed. "What shirt goes with this?"

"This white button-down. And ... tie it up."

"Let me guess, this is a Britney Spears fantasy we're reenacting."

Dominic grinned and shifted his eyes. "Er. No way!"

"Tell me you haven't fantasized about leaning her over, pushing up her skirt and buggering her senseless."

"I might have fantasized about that. Once or twice." he admitted.

"Anyway." Elijah pulled on the shirt, buttoned it, and attempted to tie it. "How do you do this?"

"Sheesh, it's as if you've never dressed like a girl before," Dominic rolled his eyes and got behind Elijah, reached down. "Look, you take this side and tie it around here, see?"

"I see... Dominic!"

"Mhm?"

"That's not the shirt!"

"Oh?" Dominic kept stroking.

"Ahh... But. But don't you want to put on makeup? As long as we're doing this, let's do it thoroughly."

Dominic stopped. "Well. Okay. Hmf."

"You first. I'll watch you, and then you can show me how."

*

And that's when Elijah had stared in fascination as Dominic applied eyebrow pencil, eyeliner, blush, a bit of concealer, powder, eyeshadow, lip-pencil, lipstick ...

The result was astonishing. It was Dominic, but it was a coy one, delicate around the edges, tinged in pink and made seductive.

Elijah's breath caught in his throat. "You look ..." He leaned in to taste the reddened lips, but Dominic held up a hand.

"Ack, no! You next, and then we smear up the face."

Elijah sat back, muttered.

"Now. For you, I think we go retro. It'll suit your features. Dark eyeliner, sparing on the shadow, dark red lips..."

*

When he was done, Elijah stared at himself in the mirror. The transformation was strange, complete, down to the hair, which they'd touselled up and sprayed.

"I don't look like a girl," Elijah said, staring at his bared belly, at the legs made smooth by the tights.

"You aren't supposed to," Dominic said, leaning against the wall and staring at Elijah as well. "You're supposed to look like Elijah in makeup and a skirt. And I must say... You certainly look..."

Dominic loosened the tie to his robe. Dominic's body was lean and pale in the robe, muscled belly, flexible limbs. All that yoga, Elijah thought.

And apparently Dominic found him very interesting indeed.

Dominic stepped closer then. "Elijah."

And then he knelt, and Elijah was glad that the skirt was so very easily lifted.

*

Under him, Elijah felt Dominic's hands playing with the tops of his thigh-highs, running his fingers inside of them, over them, over Elijah's bared ass, over the curve of his waist. And then a finger inside of him, wet from spit. And a mouth biting and sucking at his neck with an animal intensity.

"More," Elijah said, begged.

Dominic slapped him, hard, on the ass, and when Elijah gasped from the sting, slipped another finger into him.

"Please more!"

*

Elijah put on a sock and kissed Dominic's swollen lips. Then Elijah put on his other sock and kissed Dominic's neck.

Dominic's carefully delineated lips were smeared, a quiet smile on his face.

Elijah pulled on his jeans and kissed Dominic's forehead.

"I'll do that again for you sometime," Elijah whispered. "I think you liked it."

Dominic chuckled. "That's one way to put it."

He reached up and pulled Elijah close. "Thank you."


End file.
